Mini Misadventure
by EvennowILove150
Summary: When Music gets lost in thought, she has a tendency to get lost.


The Mini Misadventure

"Oye c'mon guys let's go!" I shouted to my Pokémon. The six raised their heads and looked at me lazily. It wasn't until Sparky, my ever-loyal Manectric, got up and growled at everyone did they finally move. We were currently en route to Pallet Town, having to go there because..well I can't remember the exact reason why we were going there but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Prof. Oak. Well whatever the reason we were currently traveling through Route 26. I had decided earlier on in our journey to just take it easy and walk there. Based on past experiences I should have known that it was a bad idea.

After putting everyone back in their balls, except for Nevermore, my Murkrow, who always insisted upon walking with me, I set out once again. As I walked I began thinking. Not about anything in particular just, thinking. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and when I finally did I found myself standing somewhere in the darkness of Victory Road. I blinked a few times and looked around.

"Um," I said intelligently. Beside Nevermore squawked and landed on a nearby rock. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at me.

"Well, I guess I should just turn around and try to find my way back then huh?" I asked. Nevermore squawked again and nodded, her head bobbing up and down in excitement. I turned around and started walked. Nevermore flew from her perch and sat on my head, settling in comfortably. I rolled my eyes but said nothing.

I'm not sure how long I had been walking, my Pokégear was out of battery and there was no sun in a cave, but it had been for a long time and I still wasn't out. With a sigh I slid to the ground, stretching out my sore legs and resting my back against a rock. Nevermore had long since fallen asleep and I had put her back in her Pokéball.

"So tired," I moaned. I closed my eyes and rolled my head back.

"Maybe...I'll rest here. Just for a second..."

I felt something sharp poking my cheek. My eyes snapped open and I scrambled away from whatever it was, one hand going to the Pokéballs at my hip. Upon seeing my attacker, however, I relaxed.

"Hi there little guy," I cooed. The Teddiursa blinked up at me with its adorable black eyes. It stuck a paw into its mouth and gave me a questioning "Teddi?" I smiled at it softly and looked around, standing up.

"Hehe sorry if I intruded. I got lost, and tired," I explained to the little bear sheepishly. The Pokémon tilted its head to the side and continued to stare at me as though it was thinking of something. After a while it seemed to come to a decision because it extracted its paw form its mouth. It walked up to me and tugged at my shorts while pointing with its other paw. At first I was confused then it hit me. This Teddiursa was going to help get out!

"you want me to follow you?" I asked it. It looked back up at me and nodded. I beamed and squealed inwardly. The Teddiursa began to walk off and I followed it.

We walked in silence, the only sounds coming from my shoes hitting the stone floor. Suddenly there was a loud roar and I jumped in shock. Spinning around I saw a huge Ursaring standing there, growling menacingly. I squeaked and glanced behind me, only to see that the Teddiursa was gone. _Oh good going genius,_ I thought bitterly, _you let that Teddiursa lead you into a trap._ The Ursaring roared again and I did the first thing that came to my mind: scream and run away. I could hear the Ursaring following me, its claws clicking against the floor. At one point the Ursaring got close enough to swipe at me. Luckily it missed and I ran harder. Then I saw it. Light. Not just any light; sunlight! I smiled and ran even faster, leaping out of the cave. Behind me I could hear the Ursaring growl in frustration. I turned around and smirked at it.

"Yeah what now?" I taunted. The Pokémon snorted and turned around, walking away.

"Yeah you better run!" I shouted after it. The adrenaline still hadn't left my system and I was very happy to have finally gotten out of the cave. In my excitement I began shouting insults at the Ursaring even after it was long gone.

"Er...Music?" I heard a voice ask me. An all to familiar voice. I spun around to see Lira, my closest friend and occasional traveling companion, standing there staring at me like I was crazy. Everlong, her ever present Swablu, sat staring at me from her atop her head.

"What were you doing?" she asked me.

"Uh...I was on my way to Pallet Town when I got lost in thought then lost in Victory Road and there was this cute little Teddiursa that offered to lead me out but turned out to be leading me into a trap with an Ursaring, then Ursaring began chasing me but I managed to lose it by finally finding the exit!" I said in a rush. Lira stared at me then slapped her palm to her forehead.

"Weirdo," she stated. I giggled uneasily.

"Well c'mon then. Let's go." I looked at her, confused.

"Go? Go where?" Lira rolled her eyes.

"Pallet Town. You said you had to go there huh?" I nodded. "So then let's go! I'm sure with _me_ here even _you_ can't get lost."

"Hey!" She just laughed at me.

"Oh you know I love you," she cooed.

"Yeah yeah."

"Good. Now bring out Nevermore and let's go!" I laughed and obeyed my friend's command. Nevermore cawed a greeting to Lira and Everlong before flying up to settle atop my head again. Lira and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Then we entered the cave and once again I found myself en route to Pallet Town. Though this time my chances of getting there were considerably higher.


End file.
